


4 Things Dean Did For His Kids and 1 Thing They Did For Him

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, being a dad could be a whole lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Things Dean Did For His Kids and 1 Thing They Did For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, at least a little, by watching Bob's Burgers.

_1._  
Sam gives a mighty snort as Dean walks into the kitchen in the morning, the coffee the younger Winchester had been drinking making an unwieldy exit from his nose.

"What's your problem?" Dean grunts as he pours himself a cup.

"You...your..."

"What?" 

"Your legs!" 

Dean blinks and looks down at his legs, shown off by his boxer shorts and smooth as a baby's bottom.

"You shaved your legs!" 

Dean gives a long, heavy sigh. "Technically I Naired them." 

"What?!" 

"Ramona was feeling nervous about shaving her legs for the first time," Dean explains as he walks over to the table and sits down heavily. "With Miranda outta town, it was up to me to try and help, so..."

"So you Naired your legs in solidarity." 

Dean gives him a shit-eating grin. "It's actually kinda nice against the bed sheets." 

Sam just stares. 

Ramona hops down the stairs then, she's short and blonde and fifteen and smiling widely. "Hi, Uncle Sam! Do you wanna see my legs? They look awesome!" 

"I...I saw your dad's legs," Sam stammers. 

"I offered to let him use some of the moisturizer Mom gave me, and he said no," Ramona tells him.

"It smells funny!" Dean cries. 

"So do you," Sam teases. 

"Shut up." 

_2._  
Dean finishes making dinner and lifts the large casserole dish from the oven with a pair of black oven mitts. 

"Hey Dad?" 

He turns to find his oldest son standing there. Jamie is eight, and other than having lighter hair, he's a perfect little replica of Dean. 

"Hey, Dude. What's up?" 

Dean tilts his head as the kid unzips his jeans and pulls them, and his underpants down. 

"Does this look funny to you?" 

Dean blinks, tilts his head the other way, and then shakes his head. "Nope. You're good." 

"Awesome!" Jamie tugs his underpants and jeans back into place, adjusts quickly, zips up and then goes running.

Dean sets the casserole down and rubs his eyes.

 _3._  
Jamie's football game runs long, so it's a good thing Matt brought a large book along to plow through while the game keeps going. 

Dean didn't, but that's okay, because he likes football, and the game is pretty good. 

The dad next to him is obviously bored though.

"You should take that book from your boy," he says. 

Dean blinks, looks down at his younger son. Shaggy red hair and kinda skinny but no weakling. "Uh...why would I do that?"

"Kid's gonna get his ass kicked," the other dad says. "Always readin' like that. Nobody likes a nerd." 

Matt sighs. He's got ears, after all. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm real worried about my hockey-playing nerd of a kid, who's already had a broken arm and a chipped tooth by the age of six because he likes playing defense too much...if anything, I'm gonna be gettin' dragged into the principal's office cause he's beaten the crap out of some unsuspecting bully who doesn't think he can throw a punch." 

The other father is completely speechless.

"Believe me, I'd rather he read. It keeps him out of trouble."

Matt grins just a little, showing off that chipped tooth for the other parent. 

"Uh..." The man clears his throat. "I'ma go get a soda." 

"You do that," Dean says, and sits back, sipping the hot coffee he'd brought with him. He grins down at Matt as the guy leaves. 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"You're the one who keeps gettin' thrown in the penalty box, not me," Dean tells him. "I'm just tellin' the truth." 

_4._  
At the age of three, Emily isn't a crier. Most kids are at that age, but not Emmy. 

Cuts and bruises and spills just don't phase her like that. 

But you stick a needle in her? Yeah, there are gonna be some tears. 

She sniffles when it's all done, and wipes her eyes, the color of her chubby face almost matching her wavy red hair.

It's hard for Dean. Emily is the baby; his baby, and he hates seeing her upset. The doctor gives the all clear and Dean lifts her up, letting her cling and cuddle up to him. 

"Okay, Baby girl, it's okay," Dean says. "Hey, hey, you know what? You did so good." 

She looks at him and rubs her eyes again. They're reddened from tears and almost look a little more yellow than green from the crying. 

"Ice cream now?" she asks, her voice still shaky. 

"You bet your butt ice cream now," Dean grins. "All the ice cream you want." 

He'll regret that later, but it's kind of worth it.

_And 1 Thing They Did For Him..._

"Wha's that noise?" 

His wife shifts and sits up on the bed, pushing her dark red hair back. "Dunno." 

"Then what good are you?" Dean grumbles against his pillow.

She knows he's joking, but she pulls the pillow out from under his head anyways. 

He grunts and sits up. "Babe. No fair." 

"That's what you get for being a smart ass," she tells him with a grin and hugs his pillow. "This is mine now." 

He groans and flops back down on the bed. "And on my birthday, too." 

"Is it your birthday?" Miranda asks, innocently. "I hadn't realized." 

"Says the woman who stayed up late baking me a cake and thought I wouldn't notice." 

She leans in and pecks his lips. "Right. So I'm rubbish at subtlety. Happy birthday." 

Dean grins and kisses her again.

"Gross," Jamie says from the doorway.

"Super gross," Matt adds. 

"A little gross," Ramona concedes. 

Emmy just giggles. 

Dean glances back at them, and finds all four still in their pajamas. Jamie is holding a large pie, while Ramona is holding Emily and Matt is carrying an armload of gifts. 

Dean frowns. "What happened to the cake?" 

Miranda grins. "I didn't make a cake." 

"Then why was there cake mix on the counter when I went upstairs last night?" Dean asks. 

"Fake out," Ramona grins. "We made you a cherry pie." 

Dean laughs softly and sits up. "C'mere, all'a you." 

The kids dash over, Jamie a little more carefully with the pie in his hands, and they climb on the bed. They spend their morning watching Dean open his gifts and sharing the pie, and it's probably one of the best birthdays Dean's ever had, and it's not even nine in the morning yet.


End file.
